Gender Identity
Gender Identity Crisis Many people (about 35% of the planet) come from an Identity crisis in which they are unhappy as a male or unhappy as a female, so they choose to switch genders, and men become women and women become men. Not only has this continued to cause harm to them selves, but people they choose to become involved with may not know that the female sitting across from them is a man. A person could put themselves in danger if the other finds out the way they live and appear is a lie. This would be against moral code of ethics and in Paganism, if we believe in the God/dess and God, and so on, then we believe they created us in the image that we are. So if you are a female, you are breaking the sacred connection between YOU and GOD/DESS, or Great Spirit. You will know if your path or GOD/dess wants you to Guise your Identity, for your safety, not your sexual lives. First, the gender crisis is simple, these people are insecure as men or women and want to be something else. All of a sudden, you get these wimpy arsed men pretending to be naive little girls. This is a depression issue. It is always mental. It's different than saying, dressing up like a woman for halloween or cosplay. Women do not act like this, and if they do, it's insecurity or they have not lived very much. If you think you stand out as an insecure man, you are definitely going to stand out as a female! It is also a misnomer that women get an easier life than men. No one's life is easier unless they are a mature individual. But in their mental mind, they have a sickness and believe that they are some great being if they can fool a person into believing they are a man/female etc. This borders along Multiple Personality Disorder and Bipolar Disorder and later on in life can become Dementia. Dementia is not something you just develop in your 80's or 90's or before that. Dementia is visible in a person's life long before they get older. One way it shows up is the person wants to fit in by doing stupid, reckless things such as swapping genders, because they are depressed and lead passive-aggressive lives, as well as become the life of the party and will do stupid stunts to get the drunkest or highest because they want to appear fun, and entertaining, and they want to be fun for people. It comes from a lack of will power and a general blank state usually caused by drug abuse or alcohol abuse in their early lives. This plants within them like a seed takes root, and before long are trying to convince everyone they are the be all thing, and they take over other communities quickly. Then the ego of the insecure grows as they soon become gay or bisexual with other men or women like themselves. Love is natural for people to experience, such as the love of good food, or love between friends or others. Love for the insecure isn't natural to themselves and they have to manipulate, control, possess and maintain their lovers lives as well as their own to keep the poisonous connection holding and growing strong. Another pull and push method is recycling lovers, in which one weekend is spent with "person A" and the next weekend is spent with "person B" and the next weekend is spent with "person C". Then before you know it, your sadism needs to be spanked again and you try and plot one against the other in order to be possessive with Person D to come back to you, and the wretched cycle keeps growing and going. This is how lovers such as these become passive-aggressive in all their relationships. Category:Gender Crisis Category:Paganism Movements Category:LGBTQ+ Community Issues Category:Insecure Focus on Relationships Category:Depression & MPS/BD Category:Twisted Psyche